And I'd Do It Again
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Season 4 Mikecedes. Why exactly does the best singer & best dancer in glee keep returning so often & always together?
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

"What was that, Chang?!" Mercedes pursed her lips at the smokin hot man.

Mike shrugged as if he had invented the signature give-zero-ducks gesture or made it more famous than Kanye West. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about!" She pointed a finger at him suspiciously. "That ass tap!"

He simply looked at her.

She rolled her eyes before her expression softened. "So how'd it feel to see her again?"

"About as good as it did to see Sam." He replied not unkindly.

She leaned against a wall. "Do you think it's a mistake helping out on the play?"

He gazed down the hall, unblinkingly. "Maybe. But we gave our word. Artie needs us. _Finn_ needs us."

She nodded. "I wonder what's up with him."

He looked at her. "I don't know. We're not as close as we used to be."

"I know the feeling."

"Quinn's just getting settled in Connecticut. Once she gets her bearings, you'll be golden." Mike swore softly.

Mercedes smiled. "That's sweet but I'm not talking about her. We talk on the phone once a week. We're both still getting used to not being in Lima."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Who then? Santana? I know you grew close last year."

"Actually we grew close after we fought about Puck." She admitted. "After the duets competition, it was just cemented."

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"Yup. She calls me more than Quinn! Not as much as you…"

"Hey I need my Mercy time!" He defended.

"You're worse than Puck!" She laughed. "He says he needs to squeeze me for good luck every morning before he takes his shower."

Mike knew damn well what the Jew was up to but kept his mouth shut. She would only freak out & be uncomfortable around the man after.

"Anyway. I'm talking about Kurt."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She took a page from his book & shrugged nonchantantly. "I figure we only had a season. It was a good run but why hold onto the past?"

"Am I your past?" He really wished he didn't ask that.

She snorted & slapped his shoulder. "Please! You, Quinn & Santana will be fighting over who gets to be my maid-of-honor. Or in your case, man-of-honor."

He grinned. "Good."

_**M&MC**_

"I'm so freaking bored!" Mercedes moaned into her phone.

Santana laughed. "Then go out, Chica!"

"I can't!" Mercedes pouted. "Midterms are tomorrow! I wish I didn't have so many back-to-back. I feel like maybe I took on too much."

"You wanted to do something worthwhile." Santana sang. It was something they did before a test. Moan & gripe about their academic load & mock each other for their dedication.

"How is being a doctor worthwhile?!" Mercedes wailed. That sounded stupid, even to her & Santana called her on it.

"Ask that of everyone who's ever been to the hospital."

Mercedes gave in. "Fine. But being pre-med seemed like a funny idea. I wasn't serious! Stupid counselor can't take a joke." She grumbled.

"Who jokes about pre-med?!"

"The kind of person who trips into pre-law!" She shot back.

Santana couldn't lie; when asked her major, she was confused. She didn't know anything about Kentucky or its schools. She didn't have a clear plan on what to do with her life. But when she saw the on-campus groups for politics, she became inspired.

Though poli-sci wasn't her MO, she knew she could win any argument. So when she'd picked up her new cheerleading uniform, she signed up for the classes necessary to become a lawyer.

"Can it, Aretha!" Santana yawned. "I'm actually having a bit of fun. & I'm learning a lot."

"Me too." Mercedes responded as if surprised. "I mean I could leave my bio class; but organic chemistry is bomb! Who knew?"

"Chang."

"Shut up!"

"You know you only signed pre-med for your bestie!" Santana smirked though Mercedes couldn't see her.

"I did no such thing!"

"Then why is it your major? A double major at that?" Santana waited. "That's right; Demon Dancer decided to make his daddy happy & doubled up so you did, too."

"Hey my performing arts major will look good to music execs!" Mercedes defended. "But I like doubling up. Mike may have done it first but I totally agree."

"Oh just hook up already, Brandy!"

"Brandy?" Mercedes got off her bed when her computer dinged.

"I saw that version of _Cinderella_." Santana taunted. "You sang Brandy's part during _The Boy is Mine_ & you want to get your blasian swirl on. You are so Brandy Norwood!"

"One, that's a compliment, Satan!" Mercedes saw Mike wanted to video chat. "Two, that's not even true, Mike & I have been friends since before that movie came out!"

"Bet when it did, you acted out the scenes with him!"

"Quinn did, too! She was Bernadette Peters!"

"Figures she'd be the wicked stepmother."

"I'll pretend to ignore that while I give the best rebuttal for that comment, Lopez!" Mercedes typed a response to Mike, informing him of her current phone call. "My ex is his best friend & vice versa. That's really weird."

"_If that's the best ya got, you better put your fingers back to the keys!_" Santana sang.

"Drop it, Fall Out Boy!" Mercedes warned. "He wants to Skype & if you keep it up, I'll hang up on you!"

"Choosing a man over your friends?" Santana clucked her tongue. "For shame, Mercy!"

Mercedes tapped the keys & Mike's face was on her screen. Her breath hitched. He really was hot. "Don't start with me, woman!"

Mike chuckled. "Santana?"

She nodded. "Are you done being mean? Mike might want to say hi."

"Sure." Santana mused. "But you know he's coming to LA to visit you after Midterms are over. Don't rule anything out!"

"I'ma slap you!" Mercedes threatened. Both Santana & Mike laughed. "I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"HI!" Santana screamed.

Mike was even louder. "HEY!"

Mercedes shook her head at her silly friends. Quinn, Mike & Santana called her daily. They Skype'd her weekly. They even made plans to jet off & visit each other whenever possible. They were her true friends & she was glad to know who those people were finally.

Mike & Santana were taking about the nightlife in their respective cities when Mercedes got up to get something to drink from the mini-fridge. She was lucky she & her roommate had one. Some people didn't & had to store their food stuffs in the common area; that was not safe.

Once she returned to her desk, she noticed the quiet. "What's with you guys?"

"Nothing." Mike shook his head. "Santana said she was having words with her roommate & would call you sometime this week."

"Oh." Mercedes hung up her cell. "So how are the classes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hard! Why didn't anybody tell me going to two schools would be so hard?!"

She burst into laughter. "You're messy!"

"Where's your roommate?"

Mercedes looked around as if to find the girl before remembering. "Still doing newbie stuff with her sorority. She may be a member now but they still get treated like pledges."

"Why didn't you join her?"

"I don't have time for that!" She was shocked that he'd ask such a question. "Between all my classes & working at the studio, I'm beyond busy!"

He grinned. "My bad, Merce. Where's Puckerman?"

She shrugged. "It's almost nine so he'll probably be back soon."

He shook his head. "I can't believe your roommate is cool with Puck living in her room!"

"She's real chill. As long as he doesn't bring women back or eat her food, she's good. He also can't go through her stuff but he already did that so that's a moot point."

"He went through her stuff?!" Mike's face was appalled.

She laughed. "While she was still explaining the rules, he started nosing around!"

"The nerve!"

The door opened & the man in question yelled, "Honey I'm home! Where's my dinner?!"

"At whatever restaurant you need to go to pick it up from." She replied dryly.

Mike laughed.

"What's up, buddy?" Puck strolled over to Mercedes & leaned into the screen.

"Sup."

"Go away, Puck. I'm trying to talk to my best friend." She pushed him away playfully.

"Hey! He's my- I'm not your best friend?" Puck pouted. "But I keep you warm through the night!"

"You sleep on top of me cuz you're a bed hog! Don't even try it!"

Mike threw back his head & laughed. They were like a sitcom husband & wife sometimes.

"But you be warm." Puck fished.

"Cuz you're like a freakin furnace!" She threw back. "I feel like I'm dying."

Puck stuck his tongue out. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I went to the dining hall." She rubbed her eyebrow. "You?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I got something a while ago. I'm tired so I'm about to take a shower."

"Don't take my body wash!" She warned. She turned to Mike. "He swears up & down my stuff is girly but he's always taking it!"

"I can't help it that you always put your stuff in my spot!" Puck defended. "She's the one who came up with spots & stuff but she always puts her lady junk in my spot."

"Why don't you just look at what you're grabbing?" Mike inquired, knowing full well Puck took her body wash on purpose.

Puck just looked at him. "I'm going to take my shower."

"Bye." Mike waved, reining in his laughter.

"Get out!" Mercedes muttered. Puck pushed her head lightly & left. She eyed Mike. "& you wonder why you're my favorite!"

He let go of his laugh. "Who needs TV with you two?"

"Shut up, Chang!" She raised a fist & shook it. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm getting sleepy."

"I noticed you in your PJs." He noted, eyeing her polka dot pajamas.

"After I came from dinner, I took a shower & changed. I didn't know what else to do."

"Hey I'm in my night clothes!" He expressed. He showed off his dark red pajama pants & muscle shirt. "I'm just as boring."

"Who you callin boring?!"

He laughed. "Night Merce!"

"Night Mike&Ike!" She signed off & closed her laptop. She yawned & stretched before turning off the lights & throwing away her bottle.

"_I'll make love to you. Like you want me to. & I'll hold you tight._" Puck sang as he strolled back into the room.

"That was quick."

He shrugged his bare shoulders. "I wasn't really dirty."

"Me either. My shower was quick, too." She threw the pillows from the bed onto a chair as he put away his stuff. "Mike's right; we're boring."

"Mike said we were boring?" He smirked. "I bet he was going to bed, too."

"He was." She laughed. "He was talking about me & him. But you're boring, too! It's not even ten o'clock & what are you about to do? That's right; hop in the bed!"

He picked her up & tossed her in said bed. "But what I'm about to do in this bed isn't boring in the least!"

"Who said we're doing anything?" She sassed as she righted herself.

He climbed into the bed & crawled on top of her. "You know you want me!"

"Who lied to you?" She tossed back.

He stroked her thighs. "More like who told on you."

She shivered. "I'm not thinking about you!"

"My fingers are a part of me." He smiled smugly. Using those fingers, he walked up her shorts to the band.

She wiggled to get away from him. "You think you're all that!"

He said nothing as he inched his hand under her bottoms.

She ran her hands over his back & delighted in his shudder. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say something about liking my touch?"

He growled at her. "Don't start with me!"

"Oh, I can't start with you but you can touch wherever you want?" She taunted before his fingers finally reached what they were searching for. "Not fair!"

"I'm not trying to be fair." He kissed her chin. "I'm trying to get you off."


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks Shall Be Givin

_**It's been a while since the first chapter. I think I was so busy uploading chapters of my other stories, I forgot about this one. But I have something for you! Also, Minke Fabanges is the product of my own mind. I came up with it (took my a while; I'm not very bright) so if you use it, please give me credit. Enjoy!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"How's the sleeping arrangement supposed to work?" Karen asked Mercedes as they cleaned their room for Mike's arrival. They'd finally completed their midterms & were looking forward to some fun.

"I don't know." Mercedes stopped. "Puck already sleeps with me."

"Don't I know it!" Karen said cheekily.

"Stop that!" Mercedes blushed.

"I know he touches you in the night. I know you don't make him stop. I know that when I'm gone, you get it on something fierce!" Karen folded her clothes.

Mercedes hung her head & bit back a smile. "How do you know?!"

"It still smells like sex so strongly!" Karen explained. "Unless you can be in two places at once, you got it on heavy & it stayed in the air."

Mercedes knew Karen was referring to her busy schedule. "Okay, I'm caught. We have sex but only cuz I'm too busy to find a boyfriend & I don't really want one anyway. I have work & school & I have my friends & family. I don't need a man. & he's a pervert who's trying to stay away from other men's wives."

"He's also a good friend." Karen noted nonchalantly. "I see the way you look at him. Like he's your son & you want to protect him from the world."

"I guess I like him a little." Mercedes conceded. "But only a little."

Karen scoffed. "If he ran in here with a scrape, you'd kiss the wound!"

"Shut up!" Mercedes threw a pillow at her friend & roommate. "I would not!"

"You so baby him!" Karen laughed. "I'm surprised you can even have sex!"

"We've always been intimate." Mercedes admitted to the redhead. "After we broke up, we stayed tight. When we needed each other, we were there."

"So you dated?" Karen paused. She didn't know that. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since high school." Mercedes folded Puck's jeans. "When we were freshman, we didn't really interact but we joined the glee club as sophomores. We dated but only for a minute. He was going through something after that so we got closer & that's when we started having sex. He got other girlfriends & I had boyfriends but we always had our special connection. I'll always have his back."

"Wow." Karen was amazed. Their bond was deep. She was glad she agreed to the unorthodox arrangement. "What's your story with Mike? You seem unnaturally close to him, too."

Mercedes shrugged. "I've known him more than half of my life. He & my friend Quinn & I grew up together. Since we were eight. Things were complicated in high school but we stayed really close, too."

"Was Puck your first?"

Most people wouldn't answer that question but Mercedes wasn't ashamed. "No. Mike was. Well, he & Quinn. We decided to get that kind of stuff out of the way & with friends so it wouldn't be a bad experience. So we started out doing small stuff like making out after sixth grade but by eighth grade had sex. It was a _big _relief. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. It's why I'm okay with sex in the first place. My first time was with someone I loved & loved me back."

"So you had threesomes?" Karen laughed. "You're cooler than I thought, Jones!"

"Forget you!" Mercedes threw a pair of socks at the girl. "We did that until our sophomore year. Mike started feeling this girl who I was cool with so I helped him get with her. Quinn had a boyfriend but she cheated on him with his best friend & got pregnant."

Karen's eyes widened. "You liar!"

"Nope." Mercedes shook her head. "It was Puck. They had a little girl but they gave her to a friend of ours' mother. They're in constant contact with her."

"That's some soap opera crap right there!" Karen said in hushed tones. "What about you? Are Puck & Mike the only guys you've been with?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I had a boyfriend. Sam. He dated Quinn & Santana before me but I was his first. He would have been my last if he didn't move the summer before senior year. So I got another boyfriend."

"I want your life!" Karen knew about Santana so she didn't ask about the Latina.

"You can have it!" Mercedes laughed. "Sam came back right before Christmas & messed up my whole thought process. He even helped me cheat on my boyfriend which threw me into a tizzy. I broke up with both yet me & Sam had something… intangible. We couldn't quite stay away from each other. We had some fun this past summer but when I came out here, I was single."

Karen caught the wistful undertones. "You didn't want to be?"

"Not really. I wanted to be sure of some things & I ran out of time. Then school started & Puck showed up here. When Mike & I went back home to help with the play, Sam had a girlfriend. A friend of mine. A good friend. A friend who's Santana's ex. Extremely recent ex."

"Do you just keep it in the family? Does anyone date outside the circle?!"

"I did. I dated Shane after Sam left. He was a football player. Really nice guy. I still talk to him."

"Like I said; soap opera!"

"Anyway! I sleep with Puck to take the edge off. Since I started eight grade I didn't have a break until junior year. That was hell! Then at the end of that year was Sam so that made up for it. I didn't sleep with Shane but that was alright. I wasn't ready. Then I did end up sleeping with Sam before senior year even ended. That continued all summer. Then I had a three week dry spell before Puck showed up."

"You have entirely too much sex!" Karen moaned. "Where can I get some of that?!"

"Ask Puck!" Mercedes laughed. "He has no problems lending a hand!"

"You wouldn't mind sharing?" Karen was actually interested.

"He's not my boyfriend." Mercedes put away her & Puck's clothes. "He likes sex. You want some. Are you-?"

Karen nodded. "Will he not do it then?"

"He will. He'll just take extra care."

Karen relaxed. "That's really nice."

"Puck's really nice. People just don't give him a chance." Mercedes came over to her bed & made sure it was military perfect. "He's a really good guy."

Karen bit her lip. "So have you slept with Santana? I mean you've slept with every friend you have."

Mercedes laughed until she fell onto the bed. "I did not! I have a ton of friends but these four are the friends I can call at any time & know they'll answer. But no, I didn't sleep with Santana. Quinn's the only girl I've had sex with."

"Oh. Cuz I'm kinda nervous to ask Puck." Karen picked at her comforter. "& I don't think I could do that alone."

"If you're not ready, you shouldn't do it." Mercedes sat beside her & rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm ready. Believe me, I'm ready but he's the _sex shark_ & I'm just Karen Watson. I'm more than a little freaked out to do that. I like the way you described your first time."

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?!" Mercedes joked until she saw Karen was serious. "Oh. Well you'll have to make sure you're totally okay with it. I don't mind. Puck sure won't!"

Karen giggled. _What a load off my mind!_ "So sleeping arrangements?"

"Maybe Puck can sleep with you? That way you can get used to octopus arms. Mike can sleep with me."

"Okay. I'll ask about the other stuff after Mike leaves though."

"Good idea. Once Puck gets the green light, he wants to go!" Mercedes laughed. "Okay, the fridge is stocked, the room is clean. Anything else?"

"He's bringing stuff, right? To clean himself with? It's a good thing we live on a coed floor with so many boys in our room!" Karen put away her clothes.

"I just can't believe my dad is ecstatic about it. He feels Puck being here will stop boys from coming in." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Puck has to call him every week & tell him how many guys have tried to get close."

"Your dad sounds amazing!"

"Amazingly crazy!" The girls shared a laugh.

The door opened & Puck threw out his arms. "Welcome to my harem, bro!"

"If you don't stop saying such stupid crap.…!" Mercedes snapped before remembering Puck was picking up Mike. "Move, boy!"

Puck came inside fully to reveal Mike behind him. She ran & jumped on her friend. "I don't get that kind of greeting!"

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Karen quipped.

Puck blew her a kiss. "Not as much as you do, huh?"

She colored. "You're a pig, Puckerman."

"Oink! Oink!"

Mercedes pulled away from Mike to slap Puck upside his head. "Leave her alone!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "You're so mean, Mama!"

"& he calls you Mama!" Karen threw her hands up.

Mercedes laughed & pulled Mike inside. "Don't start! Karen, this is Mike Chang. Mike&Ike, this is Karen Watson."

Mike smiled & stretched out his hand. "Hey."

Karen giggled. Her roommate had the best looking friends! & she had sex with them! Karen was so jealous. "Hi."

"So Mikey, you'll be sleeping with me." Mercedes told him.

"Hey!" Puck swung his gaze on her. "That's my spot! Where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"The floor?" Karen suggested.

Puck scowled as Mike laughed.

"Stop messing with him before he cries!" Mercedes swatted Karen. "You're sleeping with Karen."

"Score!" Puck nodded.

"Don't touch her." Mercedes warned him.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Please!" Mercedes raised a hand. "I don't know what you got!"

Mike wiped tears from his eyes. "I've missed you guys."

Mercedes hugged him again. "I've missed you too, Mike&Ike! Chicago is too far away!"

"I'm actually coming out here next semester." Mike set his stuff down & sat on a bed that he figured was Mercedes's. "It's this program for Joffery. I'll end up taking classes at UCLA."

"That's so boss!" Mercedes squealed. "Maybe you can get into this dorm."

"Is it coed?" Mike asked. "The one I'm in now is only for guys. Bummed me out."

Puck laughed & high-fived him. "I couldn't live there!"

Mercedes sat beside Mike & wrapped her arms around him. "Like you could attend school anyway. You have to go to your classes in college."

Puck stuck his tongue out. "Nobody asked you!"

Mike laughed. "Guys! Just show me around Cali!"

"That's a great idea!" Karen clapped. "I come from Washington so when I got here, I was such a tourist!"

"I took today off so I could show you to the best bars." Puck told him.

"& I asked my label if I could bring you in. They said yes!" Mercedes squeezed him.

"I guess I'm getting the tourist treatment!"

_**M&MC**_

"I'll see you after break!" Karen waved the trio off.

With their bags in the back of Puck's truck, the three were driving to Lima for Thanksgiving break. Mike waved from his seat by the window. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" Karen smiled.

"See you in a couple days!" Mercedes peeked around Mike.

"Bye!"

Puck pulled from the parking lot of their dorm. "You got the map, Mike?"

"Yup." He waved it. "You can drive about a hundred miles before we switch. There's this dive along this road that boasts great food so we can eat there before I drive."

"Cool."

"When will I drive?" Mercedes asked.

The boys eyed each other & said in unison, "Never."

"Hey!" She slapped both of them. "I can drive!" They snorted. "I hate you both!"

_**M&MC**_

"I missed you, Cedes!" Santana couldn't let go of Mercedes.

"Me too!" Quinn wrapped her arms around her, too.

"Hug her tighter." Puck whispered.

Mercedes reached out & slapped his arm. "Dirty!"

Finn laughed. "I really missed you guys!" Since he was the only senior to stay in Lima, sometimes he felt alone & held back. Being around them made him feel whole again.

"We missed you, too buddy!" Mike clapped his shoulder.

"I get to sit by Mercy!" Quinn announced.

"No way!" Santana shouted.

"What about me?" Puck wanted to know.

"You & Mike&Ike sat beside her the whole way here!" Quinn pouted.

"I'll sit by Cedes!" Finn pulled the girl from her trap of friends & hugged her himself. "I haven't been able to get close at all & that's not fair."

They all laughed at the tall boy.

"Come on guys!" Mercedes hugged Finn back. "Let's go to Breadstix. I wonder if they'll remember us."

_**M&MC**_

Mike & Mercedes walked out of Breadstix for a break from their loud friends. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes had forgotten there was nowhere to sit outside the restaurant so she sat on the stoop leading inside. "We're teaching the newbies."

"No, I meant about Sam & Tina." He sat beside her. "I feel like I'm finally getting over her. How's it going to feel to see her again?"

She leaned against him & patted his hand. "You could avoid her. Or you could speak to her as if she were just a friend. Or you could do what your heart tells you to do."

"What are you going to do?" He rested his head against hers & closed his eyes. He cherished times like this.

"I'm going to play it by ear. If he talks to me, fine. I'll take it from there. But if he ignores me again; I'm through." Mercedes bit her lip. "I don't understand him! He bugged me all year. But now he won't even look at me. I can't go through a bunch of drama like last year. I'm a grown woman."

Mike nodded, her hair tickling his cheek. "I feel like Tina is spiraling. She's been acting so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps in contact with Kurt, Santana & Rachel. She gives them details about McKinley. Santana tells me what she says. I truly think something's wrong."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Mercedes didn't know all that. Tina always sounded chipper on the phone. "Or ask Artie."

"I'll try." He looked up at the door. "Wanna head back in?"

"Sure."

_**M&MC**_

Mercedes lay on Mike's bed. "Your bed is so awesome! Why does it smell like spices?"

"You know why." He turned to look at her before returning his attention to his computer.

"We were like eleven, Mike&Ike. Why would you still do that as a grown man?!" She laughed.

He shrugged. "I like the smell. & so do the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I saw that, Chang!" She rolled onto her back. "How did today go for you with Ryder?"

"It was okay. The kid can dance but he's not the best. I could have sworn Jake was better. I wonder what's up with him."

"I don't know. My day was awesome. Unique is my baby! We barely needed to rehearse."

"What about Sam?" Mike crawled onto his bed & laid his head on her stomach.

"Still haven't talked to me. Barely looks at me. We haven't been alone in the same room at all. So I officially don't care anymore. He's just an old classmate from now on."

"That sounds bitter."

"What about Tina? How did that conversation go?"

"Nice segue, Mercy." He felt her slap his abs. "She ignored me. Pointedly. I asked Artie & he said he didn't know anything. That he didn't see anything wrong with her."

"He seems out of it, too." Mercedes was worried about her friends. They've all changed so much since the seniors went off to college. "What's wrong with everyone?! Brittany is the only sane one!"

"& that's scary." Mike shuddered. "It's kinda depressing coming back so often. I feel like I'm not living my life."

"I know. Like every time I come back, I get stuck in between being a kid again but not fitting in because I'm an adult."

He nodded before turning over. "I think I'm only going to come back when needed."

"Me too. I don't need to look up & see Bram for no damn reason."

When Mike laughed, his chin made her stomach move. "Is that their ship name? That's so bad!"

"Like Samcedes was all of that?" Her face twisted as she thought of the name their friends had "blessed" them with last year.

"What would our name be? Merke? Mikecedes?"

"I guess. But we're Minke!" He raised an eyebrow. "The "m" from Mercedes. The "in" from Quinn. & the "ke" from Mike. M-I-N-K-E. Don't look at me like that!"

Mike bit his lip. "Like what?"

"I know that face! That's the judging face! I invented that face!" Mercedes pointed to her own face.

He broke out into laughter. "Fine. We just sound like a coat."

"Want to know our last name?"

"What could it be?"

"Fabanges!"

Mike closed his eyes as his intense laughter ripped through his chest. "What?!"

"The first three letters of Quinn's name. The last three of yours. & the last two of mine. F-A-B-A-N-G-E-S. Minke Fabanges."

"You think entirely too much!"

"Says the guy who overanalyzes _everything_!"

He rose to his knees & straddled her. "Take that back."

"Make me!" She stuck out her tongue. "Oh my greatness, I've been around Puck too long!"

"You have." Mike agreed as he gathered her hands in one of his & held them above her head. He raised a finger of his free hand. "Take it back."

"Or what?!"

He pressed the finger into her side. "Take it back."

Mercedes laughed. "No!"

"Take it back!" He wiggled his finger.

"No!" She started crying as the laughter overcame her. _Damn him!_ Mike knew she was extremely ticklish!

"Take it back!" He added his other fingers.

"Okay! Okay!" Mercedes wiggled & bucked as she tried to break free. "I take it back! I take it back! Just stop tickling me!"

He let her go with a smirk. He rested his hands on his thighs.

"I hate you!" She eyed him balefully. He raised his hands again. "Okay! I don't!"

He put his hands down. "You're so easy!"

She bucked again, affronted. "Take that back."

"I'm sorry. You're not easy." She smiled, satisfied. "You're extremely difficult!"

Her jaw dropped. "You did not!" He laughed. She bucked in his moment of diversion & flipped him onto his back. Her thighs pressed into his sides as she poked him in the chest. "You're going down, Chang!"

"I'm already down, you diva!" She really needed to get off him.

She leaned in close to his face. "I got you!"

She really needed to move before things got awkward. He tried to say as much telepathically but apparently magic was still pretend. "Get off me."

"Make me!" She sang.

"I'm serious. Move."

She wiggled. "Nope. I'm comfortable right here."

"Mercedes!"

She looked down, eyes wide. Mike never yelled at her. "What's wrong, Mike&Ike?"

"Nothing's wrong." He nearly begged. "You just gotta get off me."

"Am I too heavy?"

She made to move but he held her still. _Too late._ "You're fine."

She frowned. "Mike?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse & his eyes were closed.

"Are you-?"

"Yeah." He began to move his hips slightly.

"Is it because of me?" She whispered & pressed down.

"Yeah."

"Are we going to stop?" She wished she hadn't asked that!

He stopped & looked at her, brown eyes smoldering. "No." He moved again.

"Good." She leaned over & kissed him. He groaned into her mouth & she shuddered.


	3. It Feels a lot like Slapsgiving

_**Thanksgiving was… interesting, huh? Well, it's not over! Be prepared to hate me. Or love me. I'll take either.**_

_**NJPNJPNP**_

"& she slapped me!" Santana waved her hands empathically. "So I slapped her back."

"You two." Mercedes meant to exclaim the statement but she couldn't. She didn't have it in her.

"What's going on with you?" Santana peered at her. It was after the competition & after everything had settled down, Santana had grabbed Mercedes & dragged her to her house for a little girl time. "You've been acting funny all day."

"Nothing's wrong." Mercedes blinked slowly. She leaned back against Santana's pillows & drew her legs closer to her chest.

"Yes, there is." Santana crawled over to Mercedes & wrapped her arms around her. "You can talk to me Chica."

"You can't tell anyone!" Mercedes bit her lip.

"I promise."

"I slept with Mike."

"Whoa!" Santana reared back. "Why? When? What are you going to do? How was it? Was he big?"

"Santana!"

The girl stopped. "Sorry."

"This isn't the first time."

"No way!" Santana jumped up. "Tell me everything!"

Mercedes explained about growing up with Quinn & Mike. "But we had sex last night."

"How was it?" The old Santana asked but the new Santana continued. "How did it make you feel?"

"It was amazing. It always was." Mercedes reached for her toes & bent them. "But last night felt right. Like coming home after a long day or a warm shower after playing in the snow all day."

"I'm shocked a little by Quinn but if it felt good, what's the problem?"

"What to choose?! Tina. Sam. Where we live. Our friendship. Puck!" Mercedes covered her face.

"What does Puck have to do with anything?"

"He lives with me."

"No way!" Santana shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone but my parents & Quinn & Mike." Mercedes looked away.

"Don't you live in a dorm?" Mercedes nodded. "So how does that work?"

"He sleeps in my bed with me & it's like we live in an apartment together. As long as he leaves my roommate's stuff alone & don't bring women back to the room, she's good."

"He sleeps in the bed with you?" Santana smirked. "I bet he hates not being able to touch!"

"Who said he doesn't?" Santana's eyes widened. "The bed isn't that big, Santana."

"Oh!" The girl wiped her forehead as if wiping away sweat. "I thought you were saying you're having sex with Puck!"

"I am." Mercedes monotoned.

Santana screeched. "How? When? Why? What?!"

"I've been sleeping with Puck since sophomore year."

"You bitch!" Santana punched Mercedes's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?! We could have bonded!"

"We did bond, you lunatic!" Mercedes rubbed her arm. "We didn't do anything until after May though."

"So I was sleeping with him first?" Santana shrugged. "So you're worried about what exactly? Sam is a jerk who took my girlfriend. Tina is losing her mind. Chicago isn't all that far from California so that's stupid. You slept with him all those years & remained friends. Why can't you do the same now? & Puck can't claim you. Can he?"

"Even if we got over the Tina/Sam thing, we need to talk over what happened because it's different now. I don't know why but it just is. & next semester he's moving out to LA for school. He may even be in my dorm. It's coed. & I'm not with Puck per se but we have this understanding. It's kind of like we're this old married couple."

"So he'll be closer?" Santana clapped. "That's good. But you may have a point about Puck. If he lives with you & you guys bone on the regular, no guy is going to want that."

"Thank you!"

"You should go talk to him." Mercedes nodded. "Now!"

"What?"

"Yes, now! Go! Go talk to him now!" Santana shooed her out of her room.

_**M&MC**_

"Can we talk?" Mike was shocked. He didn't expect to see Mercedes after last night. She had stayed far away from him all day. He thought they would ignore what had happened but to open his door & find her on his porch & asking to talk, confused him.

He opened the door wider & nodded. "Come in."

She walked through the portal. "It's about last night."

"I figured." He shut the door & led them to his room.

She moved to sit on the bed before remembering & took his desk chair. "We should talk about it."

He nodded once. "What do you want to say?"

"I don't know. Do you think it was a mistake?"

He shook his head. "No. That would demean the both of us."

"What do you think should be our next move?"

"What do you mean?" He sat on his bed.

"Are we going back to our old arrangement? Was that a one time thing? Do you want more?" The last was whispered.

"What do you want to do?" He shrugged but was very tense.

"Maybe it should be a one time thing?" She suggested. "We can't date. & you're still in Chicago for the time being."

"I don't really want to go back to the arrangement either." He admitted. "We're different people now."

She smiled. "We are."

"Why can't we date?" He frowned. *What would be so bad about that?*

"We're friends." She started.

"The best relationships start out that way. & weren't you friends with Sam & Shane?"

"Look how those relationships turned out!"

"I'm not them."

"Our friendship means the world to me. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You will never lose me."

"Fine." She felt a warmth from his reassurance of their friendship but quickly tossed out another roadblock. "We can't date because of our exes."

"Forget them!" Mike snapped, actually angry. "They abandoned us!"

"But we can't do to them what they're doing to us."

"We can't treat them like dirt?!"

"Stop that Mikey."

"What?! Why should we be alone when they've moved on? Why should our happiness be put on the back burner just because we don't want to date our ex's best friend or best friend's ex? We were friends before we knew either of them existed!"

"I know! But I- I don't know. I feel like we'd just sum up everything they thought was true. That we went off & forgot about them."

"I'm not living for Tina." He stood up. "She is not my life & I refuse to let her dictate my actions. She will not hold my happiness hostage. You may like to base your future relationships on your past relationships but that's not me."

She jumped up. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Why? The truth hurt?" He came closer. "I understood you taking that week or the next to think over your actions for kissing Sam but you clearly loved him but you couldn't get over your outrageous guilt that you missed out on months of being with him. When he first came back, you were so loyal to Shane that you cheated yourself out of happiness. Well I'm not into doing that."

"No, you're just into snaking your friends' girlfriends." She snapped.

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed.

She crossed her arms. "Artie."

"You helped me. Remember? & that was just once!"

"I'm sleeping with Puck!" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"What did you just say?" His voice was low.

"Puck & I just have a mature understanding. He lives with me for goodness sake! We sleep in the same bed. I'm still his SC. It makes sense!"

"It's cool for you to sleep with Puck but not okay for us to be together?" He asked quietly. "Puck is Sam's best friend too but it's fine to have sex with him?"

"It's- that's- but. It's complicated!" She pulled on her hair. "Puck is there! We live in the same small space. We have two different relationships. The sexual one & the friend one. It's just different!"

"I don't see it." Mike's voice was raw. "I think you just don't want to try with me so you're coming up with excuses & clinging to Puck."

"I'm not!" She started to cry. _Why is he taking all this so personally?!_ "It's just different!"

"I need to take a walk." His jaw clenched. "You can stay or leave. I don't really care."

"Mike!" She reached for him & he flinched. "Please don't go."

He walked away & she heard the door slam seconds later.

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

_**Yes, I did give a short ass chapter that was filled with drama. Until next time!**_


	4. Going Back to the Beginning

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload. My grandmother passed last month & things are going so downhill. I work a lot so I'm updating once a day for the next three days to make up for it. I have a small stall in a part of the story but once it's taken care of, you'll see a lot more of me.**_

_**Also, thank you to my reviewers; Wan Wan & sweetgirl23. I really like reviews so I can know how you like it.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes huffed a sigh as she finished telling Quinn about what happened at Mike's two nights ago. "I haven't heard from him since."

"Merce."

"I'm sorry for telling him like that but what was I supposed to do?" Mercedes choked back tears. "I can't kick Puck out. I don't even know how to tell him what happened."

"He doesn't need to know!" Quinn's voice crackled over the line. "Puck is a FWB. He's on a need to know basis & this he doesn't need to know. Now if you & Mike&Ike got together then you'd have to tell him but since you're not right now…"

"Why would we get together? It's a bad idea!"

Quinn breathed deeply. "I know you want to spare Sam's feelings but you shouldn't. He didn't spare yours so he doesn't deserve the same. It's not being spiteful to move on. As for Tina, she's made her bed. She's a friend that's going through something. You can date her ex. You dated mine & I'm a lot clingier than her."

"What about Puck? You're saying I should just give him the boot?"

"I can't believe you've been sleeping with him for so long." Quinn muttered. "Just talk to Mikey. If you decide to get together, give Puck the heads up. You're not dating so he can't be mad. I'm sure he has enough money for his own place by now."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right!"

"So how are you & Santana?"

"Ugh! She gets on my last nerve!"

_**M&MC**_

"I'm thinking of moving back home." Puck said quietly.

Mercedes turned to face him. "What?"

"Yeah. My little brother needs me. I saw that clearly when I brought him down here at Christmas." He faced her. "Do you think that's stupid?"

"No way!" She took his hand. "I'm going to miss you though."

"I miss you already." He admitted. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you near by."

"You can contact your therapist. Talk to your mom." She said pointedly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. But I'll miss you for other stuff. We room together kinda good. & what we just did was bomb as always."

"You can get a girlfriend you know."

"I know. Some chick to say is mine but what we have is different. You get me, Mama. You do better for me than my own mother. But you get down better than Santana ever could."

"Are you talking about my sexual prowess?!"

"I don't know what that means."

She giggled. It was the first time she'd shown mirth since hearing about the Bram wedding a couple days ago. No one had told her until after the idiots realized the world still spun. But then she'd been so busy, she couldn't pick up the phone until Santana knocked on her door. Talk about a shock to the system!

"Anyway, thanks for everything you've done for me."

"You act like you're moving out to take on the world! You're going home to be a man."

He rolled on top of her. "I'm always a man, Mama. Don't you forget it!"

"I'm so scared!"

"Man enough to make you forget all that Bram nonsense!"

"Yes, you did." She wrapped her arms around his neck & kissed his nose. "When are you thinking of leaving?"

"Before the new year. So in a few days." He nuzzled her neck.

"I'll help you pack."

"That'll take all of two minutes." He snorted. "What else you'll help me with?"

"Goodbye kisses?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I slept with your roommate for you & you want to give me goodbye kisses?!"

"Hey! You had fun!"

"Yeah, cuz of you! Karen's okay & she'll make some guy a good girlfriend but make no mistake; I was in it for you."

"Well I thank you."

"I don't want your gratitude."

"Yes, you do. & you wanna know why?" He nodded. "Cuz it's nonverbal."

_**M&MC**_

"So Puck's gone & Mike will be here any day?" Karen asked as she put away the clothes she'd recently laundered. She had just come back from winter break when she begged Mercedes to tell her all about hers.

"Yup." Mercedes clutched her pillow. "I'm happy for him."

"But?"

"But what if Mike brings up having a relationship again?"

"I think it's safe to say I hate you."

"What?!" Mercedes broke out of her funk to laugh. "Why?"

"Because you have sex with all these awesome great looking dudes, have amazing friends, gorgeous clothes, immense talent, extensive intellect, generous personality & all these guys chasing you. Why the hell are you pouting?!"

Mercedes laughed until she almost hit the floor. "Are you crazy?! The sex I can maybe agree with. My true friends are amazing. Crazy but amazing. I guess my wardrobe is kinda bangin. Thank you for complimenting my voice. I'm not that smart. If I were, I'd be able to stay out of these situations. Thank you for the compliment about my personality. I really need that. & what guys are chasing me?"

"I wasn't just talking about your voice. You have many talents." Karen put away her bags. "& you're so smart! You're only in these situations because you keep closing yourself off to your true feelings. & Mike is chasing you. Stop running!"

"Thank you. For all of it." She sighed. "I don't know if I could agree to a relationship with Mike though. It seems too easy. Like we're doing it just to be doing something."

"Do you still talk?" Mercedes nodded. "Does he ever bring it up?"

Mercedes shook her head. "It's taken a month to go back to normal but it's a little strained. We can't flirt like we used to. He won't."

"I don't know what to tell you." Karen admitted.

"I should call my sister. She always has something to say!"

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"A little sister & a big brother. I love them both so much. I really miss them."

"What are they like?"

Mercedes felt loads better as she described her whole family to Karen. She had the girl in stitches until they left for dinner. She had almost forgotten Mike was moving in that week.

_**M&MC**_

"Does Mike Chang live here?" Mercedes had knocked on room 435's door & prayed it belonged to Mike but a redheaded guy answered.

"Yeah. Hold on." The guy turned & gestured behind him. "Hey, dude! There's a cute girl at the door for you!"

Mike appeared. "Hey, Mercy."

"Mike&Ike." She breathed. She had missed him sorely.

"I thought you didn't know anybody here." The redhead scratched his head.

"I thought you had somewhere to be, Kevin." Mike responded dryly, his eyes never leaving Mercedes.

"I can take a hint." Kevin threw up his hands in surrender. "Just don't have sex in my bed!"

"Get out!" Mike barked & the young man scrambled from the room.

"Bye, gorgeous!" He waved & split.

"What a dip!" Mike rolled his eyes. "Want to come in?"

She nodded & stepped inside. The place was already tidy. Mike was like that. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner."

"I have a lot to do." He looked away. "I need to familiarize myself with the campus. Get a bus pass. Settle in."

_ He can't even look at me_. "Puck moved back to Lima."

He snapped his gaze back to her. "When?"

"Not even a week ago." _Why exactly did I tell him that?_

"Why?"

"To be closer to Jake." He didn't say anything so she went on. "Can we just go back to how it was? I miss you, Mikey."

He took a deep breath. "I miss you, too. Yeah, we can go back." He grinned. "You said something about dinner?"

She laughed. _So glad to have you back!_


	5. Lust is Your New Best Friend

_**I'm back & I'm so sorry for the stall. My aunt's & grandmother's deaths have hit my hard & as a result, uploading has taken a backseat. I will try to be better so don't leave me please.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes & Mike fell into a routine after that. They had many of the same medically inclined classes & studied together often. They worked out at the gym & Mike's studio for their other work. They were together most of their days & spent plenty of time in each others rooms.

Dr. Jones was happy to know Mike was in the dorm since Puck moved out. They both got a kick out of that. It was smooth sailing. With only a few hiccups...

_ I want to touch her so bad!_ Mike bit his lip & tried to concentrate on the movie. They were in the common area of their dorm & someone put on _The Amazing Spider-Man_. Everyone in the sitting area was hugged up & he wanted to be, too. He wondered if she felt the same.

Mercedes reached for the popcorn he held in his lap but missed as she stroked his abs. He stilled as she reached again. She finally just looked at what she was doing & grabbed a handful of popcorn. _This girl!_

Mike released his breath but couldn't actually relax. He was going crazy just being friends. He couldn't go back to how it used to be because his feelings had changed. Obviously hers hadn't.

_**M&MC**_

Mercedes heard Mike's groan from the dressing room. She opened the door slightly & stuck her head out. "Problems?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes! Come out! I'm bored!"

She laughed. "I told you I was going shopping, Chang! What did you expect?"

"For you to be faster!"

She closed the door but she knew he could still hear her laughing. Seriously, she eyed herself in the mirror. She liked the dress but wasn't sure it was right. _Maybe I should ask him?_

She turned the lock & stepped outside. "What do you think?" She looked up to see his slack jawed expression. "Mike!"

He shook himself. "Yeah?"

"What do you think?" She gestured to herself.

He cocked his head. "Amazing."

She flushed & tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Really amazing." He couldn't seem to get past that.

"So I should get it?"

"I'll buy it for you!"

She laughed. "You're so messy!" She headed back to the dressing room. Shopping with Mike was better than shopping with Kurt!

_**M&MC**_

That night Mike couldn't stop thinking about that dress. It was alright on the hanger but on her? Amazing. He had to wipe up his drool!

When she had went back to change, an older (than him) lady sauntered over & winked at him. "My husband could stand to take a couple lessons from you!"

The man in question walked closer. "Don't believe her, son! I give her compliments. Their problem is the more you give them, the more they want. Your girl's normal for now but just you wait til you marry her!"

Mike had blushed so hard; he thought his face was going to sprout lava. "Oh?"

The woman swung her purse at her husband. "He's just a big baby! Don't listen to him. You & your girlfriend are so cute. You'd have the best looking kids!"

"& now she's wishing kids on you!" The man rolled his eyes. "Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean everyone else should be, too!"

"Oh hush, Harry!"

"They look like they're in high school." Harry continued.

"College." Mike interjected. These people were hilarious.

"They could handle a baby now!" She pouted.

"I'm sure they can, Amber." Harry rubbed her stomach soothingly. "But they should be older. With jobs."

"We have jobs." Mike couldn't resist. He hoped Mercedes wouldn't come out too soon & blow his cover.

"Ha!"

Harry swatted Amber's hands away. "Doing what?"

"She's a recording artist & I'm in choreography." He just didn't mention the gig was through school.

"Really?!" Amber's eyes widened. "They're famous! Take a picture with me!"

Harry squinted at Mike. "For all we know, they're child stars that are hiding out."

Mike laughed. "No, sir."

"Take the picture, Harry!" Amber dug through her purse & emerged with a camera.

Harry rolled his eyes but took the picture anyway.

"& now I want an autograph!"

"Amber!"

Mike really liked these people. "I don't mind."

"Thank you, son. Pregnancy hormones make her the Blair Witch!" Harry eyed his happy wife with fear. "You'll see soon."

Mike couldn't help but think of him & Mercedes having children. _I'm as bad as Sam!_ He def. empathized with his friend now.

Amber sought out her autograph book & shoved it & a pen under Mike's nose. "We're here on vacation before the baby comes & I bought this just in case!"

Mike took the items & scrawled his name. "That's a good idea."

Amber beamed. "Thank you!"

"Can we stop bothering the boy now?" Harry whined.

"No!" Amber stamped her foot. "I want to wait for-"

"Mercedes."

"Yeah. Mercedes." Amber turned to Mike. "That's a pretty name."

He wasn't paying attention. The girl in question had emerged from the dressing room in her street clothes & took his breath away.

She walked to him & set the clothes in his lap. "I'm going to get these."

"All of them?!"

"Mikey!" She pleaded & wrapped her arms around him. "I can't bear to put any of them back."

"You better wear them all the time!" He threatened playfully.

She wiggled. "I promise!"

He sighed heavily. "I guess!"

"Yay!" She jumped away & clapped. He simply shook his head at her. They'd been playing this game for years.

"Can I have your autograph?" Amber was near bursting with feels at the scene.

Mercedes looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"My wife & I don't mean to interrupt your day with your boyfriend but she has a thing for famous people." Harry apologized. "Can she get a quick picture & autograph? He already gave us one."

"Sure." Mike knew Mercedes was totally confused but gracious enough to do this small favor.

Afterwards, Amber looked at them wistfully. "Maybe we can name our child after you."

"We don't even know what we're having." Harry looked exasperated. "& we should think of names ourselves."

"But how cool would it be to name our kid after famous people!" Amber's eyes lit up. "If it's a girl, Mercedes. If a boy, Mike. They're normal names. No one would tease them!"

Mike & Mercedes looked at each other. This lady was crazy!

"I was looking forward to a Harry Jr. but the names aren't bad." Harry thought aloud. "Especially if we have a girl. I agree." He decided.

Amber clapped. "I can't wait to tell my mom."

Harry's face dropped. "Okay, let's go before they sic their security on us."

"Bye!" Amber waved. Harry waved also as he led his wife away.

"Bye!" Mike & Mercedes waved though the couple couldn't see them.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Mike couldn't answer as he was too busy laughing off the bench.

He smiled now as he thought over the day. It was good but that shopping trip was one for the books!

In the end, he did buy that dress for her. It looked too good on her not to. Mike didn't really know clothes or especially women's clothing but he knew what looked good. & that dress looked good!

It was simple, black, sleeveless & stopped right above her knees. It billowed when she moved & lay just right against her skin. Damn right, he bought that dress!

He turned over in his bed & read the clock. 2:32 AM. He groaned. He had an early morning but couldn't sleep to save his life!

He thought about the couple's assumption about his & Mercedes's relationship status. He would be a liar if he said it didn't make him a little excited. If other people could see it, why couldn't she?

He had of course thought about his future with Tina but she was his first actual girlfriend so the concept was pretty far off. They had a good relationship while it lasted but he wasn't suffering from any deep regret. He never dreamt of their children or thought too long about when they'd get married. He figured it'd probably happen & just waited for things to fall into place. Everything was easy for them. He liked that. But then they'd broke up & he was sad to not have someone in his corner.

He grinned in the dark as he thought about how he, Quinn & Mercedes had reconnected. It was exactly what he needed. Relationships come & go but friendship was forever. Until he remembered the small crush he'd always had on Mercy.

The small crush that bloomed over the months away in Chicago when he decided that many of the things that used to be important to him paled vividly in comparison now. The crush that deepened as he realized that he couldn't stop thinking about her. The one that had him contacting her every single day in some form or another.

He knew this feeling was different because he also had a small crush on Quinn a few years back. They were his first after all. But what he felt for Mercedes was deeper. It transcended his feelings for Tina. Though he had loved her, the feelings for Mercy were astronomical.

By the time Thanksgiving had rolled around, he knew he was on the verge of telling her his feelings. When they had sex, he figured they'd slide back into their routine & he'd tell her later but her refusal to consider him made his blood boil.

Learning about Puck hurt his heart. Why did Puck get everything? He took Quinn from Finn. Got a precious baby girl out of it. He hooked up with countless girls, including Brittana. Got street cred out of it. He was sent to juvie. Got Artie as a bud. He was sent on a porty potty ride. Got a kickass girlfriend out of it!

_ He was homeless in LA. Got Mercy out of it._

Mike couldn't understand it. What did Puck have that he didn't?! He didn't want to bear Quinn's kids. He knew her too well to deal with Q-Card's crazy side. The first time was enough for everybody! He also wouldn't have wanted to come between Brittana either. They had had such a long road but he knew they'd make it. Nor did he want to hook up with random chicks. STDs weren't what he was interested in.

Artie was his boy but to be honest he wasn't sure what was up with him either. He & Tina seem to be out of it & he didn't want to get mixed up in that mess. It was so high school & he was finding out, he was so college. Plus, who wants to go to juvie?! No, Mike was good.

He also didn't think riding in a portable toilet was a great idea. That was a fate he'd leave altogether. He liked Lauren though. Didn't want her but he liked her. But the kicker was Mercy. There's no way in hell he'd want to go through what Sam went through two years ago but he would; if it meant he got her.

He sat up slightly as he thought of a theory. She hooked up with him while he was homeless. She hooked up with Puck when he was homeless. Maybe she had a thing for homeless dudes?

_ No_. he thought to himself. _Shane wasn't homeless._ He lay back down. "But she also didn't love Shane."

He frowned as he realized he spoke aloud & looked at his snoring roommate. Still asleep.

Mike didn't know what to do about his situation. He fought everyday not to bring up the relationship question with Mercedes. He fought every minute not to touch her the way he figured he deserved. He was sick of fighting!

He'd call Quinn tomorrow. He needed help.

_**How do you like my AintShit! Mike? He probably needs a little less caring but he's so cute & sweet that I can't have him too crazy. Also, that Amber & Harry thing was an accident for about two seconds before I just went for it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: What's Your Truth?

_**This isn't going to be too long. The chapter after the one after the next two is really fluffy & fluff is hard for me so it'll take me a while. Please be patient with this pessimist.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mike waited for Quinn to answer her phone. He knew it was late in Connecticut but it was the only time he had free until eleven. After a few more rings, he heard her tinkling tones. "Q-Card?"

"Mike&Ike? Hey!"

"Thank goodness you answered! I need some advice."

"Is it about Mercy?"

"How'd you know?" Mike was surprised.

"Just a hunch. So you want tips on how to get her to see you as a guy instead of little Mikey?"

Surprise turned to amazement. "You are psychic!"

She laughed. "No, I just know about the crush. I figured it might have grown. Thanksgiving proved that."

"She told you." It wasn't a question.

"She did. Days after your fight."

"She told you that, too."

"Yup." A beat. "Michael Chang, have you lost your mind?!"

Mike flinched. "What'd I do?"

"You should have talked to me! I could have prepared you! By the time she came to see you, you would have had answers for every excuse she threw up. It's like you've forgotten the past ten years!"

He hung his head. "I know. I just lost my temper when she started talking about Sam & Tina. Then when she brought up Puck, I lost my mind. I can't believe she was with him!"

"Are you jealous?" Quinn's voice was filled with mirth.

"Yes!" He blew out a breath. "I just don't understand how she can have a relationship with Puck that borders on marriage but she can't even think about dating me!"

He could hear Quinn bite back something. "To be fair, it's Puck. They have a history like the three of us do but it's different because of how he is. It's sexual but it's also genuine friendship. I don't think they'll go much further than whatever they have. Whenever she gets married, her husband is going to have to deal with their particular brand of friendship but that's all it is. A friendship. Just like he'd have to deal with our friendship. Unless the guy is you."

He blinked at the speech. "Me?"

Quinn laughed. "I'm joking!"

"Oh?"

"Oh? Why "_oh?"_? Do you think about being her husband?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yesterday this couple thought we were together."

"& it got you to thinking about marriage?" Quinn sounded confused.

"At first no." He frowned. "Then the guy said something about once I marry her, things would be different. & the woman said we'd have cute kids. Actually she said great looking."

Quinn laughed. "So you put yourself in the role of husband & saw your future kids?"

"Kinda." He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I finally see what Sam was talking about all those times."

He could hear her roll her eyes. "Sam has commitment issues. As in he always wants to commit! Don't align yourself with him."

"I'm not! I swear! After what he did to Mercy, he's barely a bud."

"I'm no longer talking to him. I refuse to acknowledge him after finding out about him & Brittany. I mean Brittany?!" She scoffed. "He just seems to have lost his mind this year!"

"He's not the only one!" Mike bit off. "Tina & Artie are off the deep end, too."

"I guess being in high school keeps you immature." She sighed. "So I think you should have a game plan with Merce."

"I'm in. What do I do?"

_**M&MC**_

"How are things with Mr. Abtastic?" Santana asked.

Mercedes turned from smoothing out her dress for Ms. Pillsbury & Mr. Shue's wedding. "Really great. It's strange though."

"How so?" Santana looked over her shoulder.

"Looking for Rachel & Kurt?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "How's living with those two?"

"Hell!" Santana made a face. "But don't change the subject!"

Mercedes smirked. "Sometimes I feel like we're dating. I have to stop myself from kissing him a lot. I dream about him even."

"So why aren't you two together?!"

"Just because a man & a woman are friends doesn't mean it should be more."

Santana sighed heavily. "I know that, heifa! But you & Chang could really have something. Don't be afraid to try because you think you'll miss up the friendship."

Mercedes scratched her head. "Do you really think I should try?"

"I do."

"I guess I need to talk to him then." She sat in her desk chair. "If he still wants me…"

"I will reach through this computer screen…"

Mercedes blinked then huffed. "You don't know! He could have taken no for an answer. He's not a creeper like Sam!"

"That's because he's a better man than Samantha! I'll admit, Trouty made me proud last year. I thought he was the one for you. But whatever is his deal this year cancels that out. You & Chang make sense! Don't pretend that when we sang back home, he didn't have himself wrapped around you as much as he could."

"I couldn't tell." Mercedes quipped. "There was a Latina hanging off me."

There was no shame in Santana's game. "& I had to fight for it & wasn't giving it up!"

Mercedes laughed. "I'll talk to Mikey at the wedding. Klaine will be my date so in case he says no…"

"He will not!"

"In case he says no, I won't look crazy." Mercedes finished with a lifted eyebrow.

"As long as you two end up making blasian babies, I could care less!" Santana swore.

"Okay shut up & listen to my song. Mr. Shue actually wants me to sing. Weird, right?"

_**M&MC**_

"Hey Mercy!" Mike waved. "You look great."

"Thanks Mike&Ike. You look pretty fantastic yourself." Mercedes smiled shyly as he leaned over the chair next to her.

"Your song was really pretty. I didn't know you could sing opera."

Mercedes shrugged. "I haven't really seen you today."

"I guess not." Mike sat beside her. "Can you believe she split?"

She shook her head slowly, her almond colored eyes wide. "No."

"I think it's because she didn't say what was in her heart. The truth." He looked in her eyes & she felt her soul quiver.

"Really?"

"Really."

Her mouth parted. "What's in your heart? What's your truth?"

"I'm glad you asked." He leaned forward quickly, capturing her mouth. He licked, nipped & sucked at her mouth, only stopping when she moaned. "You are my heart. You are my truth."

"Mike." Her eyes, darkened with desire, searched his. She must have seen what she was looking for because she'd pulled him up seconds later & led him from the festivities.

Mike kissed her all the way to his truck. He kissed her all the way to her house. He kissed her all the way to her room. He kissed her all the way to paradise.


End file.
